How We Got Where We Are
by Russetfur1128
Summary: My sister and I currently reside in Gravity Falls, Oregon. However, we didn't always live here. This is the story of why we came here and how we ended up as the guardians of Gravity Falls. (Prequel to "We're Watching Out for You")
1. PROLOGUE: What Now?

**Hey guys! This will be helpful in figuring out Kam and Jay's true identities.**

**However, it **_**will**_** directly state what they are after the incident, so if you don't want to know, you shouldn't read past that.**

**With that out of the way, let's get this thing started!**

**PROLOGUE:**

_Dear Diary, 8|24|09 _

_ Today is the day. We've packed all our things and tomorrow we'll be moving into our new home. _

_ It seem like it was only yesterday that Mom, Dad, Jakelynn, and I were having fun at Disney World. I _

_ can't believe that they're really dead. Jakelynn was so upset that I had to pack her stuff. We are only _

_ allowed to bring what we can fit in two boxes, so she has to leave most of her toys behind. I don't want to  _

_ go to Hedrickson's Home for Happy Children. Despite what the name says, it's not a happy place at all. _

_ Mr. Hedrickson used to run the place, but he passed away two month ago. Now his son owns it. His son _

_ is mean. He hates kids. We don't have any relatives, so we have to go live there. However, I've been _

_ looking through my mom's photo albums from when she was a kid, and I noticed one that had a sign in _

_ the background. The sign had read "Welcome to G _

I heard a car horn outside and I put down my pen. I shut my diary and put it in my backpack among the water bottles and fruit snacks. I rolled my eyes; Jakelynn would only eat fruit snacks as a snack. She wouldn't eat crackers or chips. Well she would, just not if they were packaged as single servings.

My sister and I are twins. Though, you wouldn't guess that by looking at us. Jakelynn has jet-black hair, green eyes, and is almost never seen without her pink sweat-shirt. She usually wears a hairclip with two hearts on it. I, on the other hand, have pale blond hair and blue eyes. I really like wolves, and usually wear a shirt with a wolf on it. Right now, however, I was dressed in an extremely itchy black dress. I'm also about an inch shorter than Jakelynn.

At that moment, Jakelynn was sitting in a corner, crying. Our parents were killed two days ago in a car crash. They had gone to the store to pick up ingredients for a cake, because my sister and I were turning ten next week. Today was the day of the funeral, and I knew my sister would rather stay here. Personally, I would, too, but Mrs. Chayford, our next-door neighbor, was here, and ready to drive us to church.

I have never visited any relatives; we have none in our area. Our parents moved here from Oregon after they got married and that's about all we know. However, I was looking through an old photo album, and saw a picture that had my mom and her two brothers standing in front of a sign. I could make out the words "Welcome to Gravity Falls" and I had gone on the computer to find more information.

I discovered that Gravity Falls was a small rural town in Oregon. I found some pictures and noticed that many pictures in the photo album had some of the same places in the background. I told Jakelynn about this and she perked up.

"Maybe we still have relatives there!" she said.

"Yeah, but what if we don't?" I pointed out "Besides, even if we did, we don't have the money to go there."

"You have your jars," she said and I winced.

I, being the more organized of the two of us, had been saving up for college for years. I decided that I would go to college when I was six years old, and ever since then I had saved up money. Whether it was a penny I found on the sidewalk or the five dollars of allowance we got each week, I saved it in a jar. I had filled three jars and was halfway through another. I really didn't want to spend it on anything besides college.

"That's not even a possibility!" I said.

She turned back to the corner. "Jakelynn," I begged "We have to go!"

"I'm not going," she said, persistently.

I sighed. "Fine," I relented "I'll buy tickets to Gravity Falls."

When my sister has her mind set on something, there is no possible way on dissuading her. Once she was positive that she would be able to fly by tying balloons to her arms and gluing feathers to cardboard wings that she had made. I told her it wouldn't work a thousand times, but she was certain that it would. It took her falling off the roof and breaking her arm to figure that out.

She stood up, turned around, and hugged me so tight that I thought I might pass out from lack of air. Mrs. Chayford honked the horn again and Jakelynn ran outside, dragging me behind her.

**I put a few references to my family in real life in this chapter. One is about how she won't eat anything packaged in single servings besides fruit snacks. My little brother used to be like that, now he _will_ eat single serving chips and desserts as well. The second is about how persistent Jakelynn is. That is a reference to my cat who had to fall off the thin ledge on our wall four times before she figured out that she couldn't balance on it.**


	2. CHAPTER 1: Bus-time Arguments

**CHAPTER ONE:**

I stared out the window, watching as the trees flew by. I turned and looked at Jakelynn. She was reading a book and I tried to see what the name of it was.

Jakelynn is always reading books about adventure or mysteries, although she'd much rather go adventuring for real.

I finally managed to see the front and gasped as I realized that it was my diary.

"Give me that!" I shouted at her.

She looks up and smirks. "Make me," she said.

I clenched my teeth and lunged for the book in her hand. She held it up, just out of my reach. I grabbed her arm and managed to knock my diary out of her hand...

...and out the open window.


End file.
